


The birds

by Drunken_duckling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_duckling/pseuds/Drunken_duckling
Summary: Trapped in a town ruled by birds. Can I get out... and will I?





	The birds

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, and it's awful.

Week 1  
Again.  
The same thing every day, over and over, nothing new. The same small house standing close to a dark forest with bird nests tucked close to its roof. The same old town with little houses and big trees where lots of sparrows like sitting in during the summertime. The same library. I never saw someone going there. People haven’t ever visited an old café either. No people actually lived here. Only birds, big and small, black and white, ones which went to sleep along with the sun and ones which could only sleep during daytime, flew around narrow streets every day. No cats, no dogs, no other animals – just birds. What happened? I tried to figure it out for a long time but never succeeded. I feel that if I don’t go away I’ll become a part of the town – just a small bird flying around. I tried to get out several times but all roads have always leaded to the house. What if answers for some of the questions are here? I have to find it out, but only as soon as I’ll open the door. I tried to open it with something sharp that would fit in a keyhole. That didn’t work. Anyways, whatever is inside doesn’t matter as much as food. I have already ran out of everything I packed in my bag before escaping my home with corpses of parents lying on the floor. Maybe I should start hunting birds? But how? Well, it’s getting dark and I can barely see what I am writing. Where will I sleep tonight? In one of the houses? On grass near the forest? Who knows…   
***  
Becoming a bird is not so bad, I suppose – if, for example, I were a pigeon, I’d just build myself a nest and sleep there. Why not? As far as I know, nests are warm and comfortable… But what am I talking about? I don’t have a lot of paper to write on and my pencil is getting less and less sharp. So more about important things. Finally I broke a window in the café and got there. Everything looked like the owner had to leave the town very quickly and left a lot of unimportant things at home. There wasn’t much food in the refrigerator, but it was better than nothing. I’ve got an idea… What if I use something heavy from the café’s kitchen and try to break the house’s door with it? The more I think about it, the more I like this idea. I guess I should do it now.  
***  
The heaviest thing I found was a brick – the same brick I used to break the café’s window. It could have destroyed any other door, but not that one. I mean, what’s wrong with it? Maybe I should start looking for a key – I guess it’s the only way to open the door.   
***  
Birds are everywhere. Am I losing my mind? The only thing I can think about are birds. I’m starting to run out of food. I have to get out as soon as possible. What if I search for some answers in the library? The doors are always swinging open – is it good or bad? Yesterday I found one more building – a post office. The doors are closed, but maybe I can get some information from letters if I get inside. Where are all the people and how is it connected to the birds? More questions and still no answers.  
***  
When I was little, someone told me a story. When people die, their souls turn into birds. Small birds like sparrows are souls of kids, bigger ones are adults and the biggest are souls of old people. Right now in this town all of a sudden I remembered about it. It looks like a story that is only believed by kids, but here and now it seems to be very realistic. It explains almost everything that happened and is happening in this town. Any other time I’d find an explanation that is more realistic, but now I believe this one. Well, why did all the people die then? I have to find it out. And I will do it.


End file.
